List of bus stations in Timothy North
These are the list of bus interchanges in Timothy North. Rank The following table ranks bus interchanges in Singapore based on the number of bus services available. An equal sign (=) indicates that the bus interchange has the same number of bus services available as the one preceding it. Although services with two routes are usually regarded as one service, in this list, they are counted as two separate services. This also applies to feeder services with two loops, since both routes originate from the bus interchange but serve completely different parts of a town, akin to two separate services. This gives a better representation of how busy a bus interchange is. Bus interchanges in Timothy North You can also refer to Daniel Hub and Jeremy Hub. Changlun Bus Interchange Changlun Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It was built in 2003 during the rising development of Changlun. There is one service slot left for Changlun. Chloe Bus Terminal Chloe Bus Terminal is a bus terminal in Timothy North. It was built in 2015 because Chloe Mok was born. The site was formerly known as Teddy Remus area, it was later renamed to Chloe New Town, and is quite smaller. Daniel South Bus Interchange Daniel South Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North, which is the 2nd bus interchange in Daniel area, being built in 2006. It is also an air-conditioned bus interchange. It is being closed and demolished. East Gallery Bus Terminal East Gallery Bus Terminal is a bus terminal in Timothy North. It was built in 2000, and is very near to the East Gallery. It also caters to bus services during the land reclamation of the southern inlet. There is only one service slot left in East Gallery. Ernest's Computer Bus Interchange Ernest's Computer Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It was built in 2007, which is located at the central business district of Timothy North, together with the universal plug for the computers since 2003. Hainault Bus Terminal Hainault Bus Terminal was a bus terminal in Timothy North, similar to Buangkok Bus Interchange. It was the temporary terminus for service 171 as a roadside terminal before being closed down. Industrial Park Bus Interchange Industrial Park Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North, as it was being redeveloped into the FairPrice Hub, next to the Industrial Park Station. It is also an air-conditioned bus interchange. There are three bus services inside. Industrial Park Bus Interchange was opened on 12 January 2017. Jeremy East Bus Terminal Jeremy East Bus Terminal will be a bus terminal in Timothy North. It will be built in 2017, and it will reduce congestion at Jeremy Hub. It is also located at Jeremy East Depot, and is also being developed as part of the Innovation District scheme. Jeremy South Bus Interchange Jeremy South Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North, as it was being developed into the Jeremy South development since 2006. King Woolwich Bus Interchange King Woolwich Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It was being built in 2006 as a third bus interchange in Ernest area, it is also an air-conditioned bus interchange. The first bus service to go to King Woolwich is service 109. It also caters to Timothy Design & Project Park. Now, there is hardly any space left. Lamp East Bus Interchange Lamp East Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North, at the Ernest area. It was being built in 1996, reducing the overburden Lamp South Bus Interchange. Lamp East can still take in 1 more bus service. Lamp South Bus Interchange Lamp South Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North, at Lamp South area. It was being built in 1980, when Ernest Mok and Betsy Koh were married. Now, there is no longer any space at Lamp South Bus Interchange. Shoes East Bus Interchange Shoes East Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It is built since 2017. Service 116 is the first route to pass through the loop. Changlun - Adventure Centre (Loop) service is being withdrawn (C57). Passengers can take the North South Line from Changlun to Adventure Centre. C41 will be renumbered to 171. Shoes North Bus Interchange Shoes North Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It is built since 2010, as part of the Shoes North Industrial Park. Timothy North route 133 had been the first route to pass by Shoes North Industrial Park district. Shoes West Bus Interchange Shoes West Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It is built since 1987. It had four berths. It was relocated in 2009 to Shoes West area, replacing the Training Plot 8 and it is being redeveloped. In addition, Timothy North Barrage was being built as a result. Service 237 is the only service that passes through the Shoes West Immigration Checkpoint. In 2017, it was announced that Shoes West Bus Interchange will be closing down. More of the services had went to Industrial Park Terminal. South Bay Bus Interchange South Bay Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It had no proper bus interchange in the past, until a new island was being built before the Marina Coastal Expressway had been under construction in 2009. In 2009, it had many bus services being diverted to the new bus interchange, but service 103 and 213 was still looping at South Bay. I guess that it has something to provide connectivity along the Mowbray loop that do not require terminating, but it was being extended since 2004. The bus lane is still existed as a normal bus lane. With the island being removed for the construction of the new MRT station, it was downsized to a simple bus interchange. Tengah Bus Interchange Tengah Bus Interchange will be a bus interchange in Timothy North, and is located at Tengah. It will also be an air-conditioned integrated public transport hub. Timothy Bus Interchange Timothy Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. It is also an air-conditioned public transport hub of Timothy, and is started since 1984. Timothy's Computer Bus Interchange Timothy's Computer Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Timothy North. The new location was being built in 2009, to replace the u-turning facility which inconveniences time for Bus Rapid Transit. It is also an air-conditioned integrated transport hub and is close proximity to Madame Tussauds Timothy North, SkyPlaza and Timothy's Computer Building, including Schalke.